Filters are used in a large number of applications. The filtering media used by a filter may be in the form of a porous material or combination of porous materials. Both the pore size and the distribution of pores may of course have an effect on the filtering capabilities of the filtering media. For instance, if the filtering media is produced in a manner where adjacent pores could overlap, a larger pore may be formed. Although this may be acceptable for certain applications, it may not be for others (e.g., filtering biological fluids).